Memoir
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: Yes, your commonly told story of...Edward loses his memory and voice! Shounenai in later chapters!


_Hiro:_ My first FMA fanfic…kinda…well, WHO CARES!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, if I did…there'd be yaoi D obviously.

**Note: This is sorta an AU. Also, Al-chan is a human in this.**

--

_**Memoir**_

_Chapter One: Memories_

--

"_Equivalent exchange is an important factor of Alchemy…"_

Yellow eyes peered curiously up at the sky, which could not be seen.

A glass window broke.

"**_Edward!"_**

A voice called.

All of it was like in slow-motion…yellow eyes that belonged to a certain blonde-haired alchemist had widened at the call of his name; the shards of the window flying all around him. Yet, as the alchemist pummeled to his seemingly inevitable death from a tall building…everything became blurry, his body became numb, and finally…he blacked out.

--

"Is he…going to be alright?"

A voice of a common townsfolk was heard as a circle of people surrounded the young teen who was already surrounded by the pool of blood underneath him.

"Of course not! He's dead!"

An old woman said.

Just then, a familiar black-haired flame alchemist came running as well as a blonde-haired boy with shorter hair. The right hand of the alchemist twitched and they quickly called a doctor.

…

…

Yellow eyes opened once again, only to be staring at the ceiling of a hospital room while a familiar blonde-haired girl and the boy spoke to each other. There was only a silent rustle of the sheets from the bed which quickly received both of their attention. Quickly, both of them rushed over to the dazed blonde boy.

"Edward are you alright?"

The blonde-haired girl asked.

Edward didn't respond.

"Nii-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"

His brother asked.

Edward opened his mouth, forming the letters w-h-o-a-r-e-y-o-u-p-e-o-p-l-e. Both of them just stared, not knowing apparently how to read lips…which did not help at all.

Then a black haired alchemist rushed in through the door, practically almost slamming it off of the hinges. The look on his face which was once covered with strife now turned into one with a look of what you would call relief.

"Good lord you'll alive!"

Roy gave a sigh of relief.

One thing to note…he would have hugged the blonde-haired alchemist if there wasn't _anybody_ in the premises.

Once again, Edward only stared at the new entering company and tilted his head to the side, innocently. Lips moved again only to have no as before, have any sound coming from them…this time the letters: w-h-o-a-m-I.

Roy paused, making a face and Alphonse merely sweat-dropped.

"…"

Winry looked at the flame-alchemist's face and saw it change from question to a look of worry. Then he asked,

"Can you speak?"

Edward who blinked for a while before shaking his head, indicating a 'no' went back to staring up at the ceiling, seemingly to find it more interesting for some reason. Alphonse then asked Edward,

"Do you remember us?"

'No' was the silent replay when Edward, as did before…shook his head. Then suddenly, silence hung in the air for a small amount of time…but Edward was already looking out of the window, at the clouds and smiling to notice. Roy then cleared his throat,

"Well, someone is going to have to do something about this…or at least take care of him until he recovers his memory at least. If he doesn't remember us…he probably doesn't remember alchemy either…or the homunculus."

Winry sighed before adding,

"He's also mute. Which means, he cannot talk…at all; this could be a big problem if he gets into trouble and needs help. We need someone who is reliable to guard him while two of us are looking for a remedy for his situation."

Alphonse restrained himself from laughing when Edward was standing on a stool, behind Roy, holding up two fingers which looked like bunny ears.

"Look on the bright side…he's alive, isn't he?"

Alphonse smiled and Roy sighed as Edward tried to climb up or at least…climb on the tall alchemist. Winry then sighed smiling…

"A Kodak moment."

An red large anime vein appeared on Roy's head.

"I rather you both shut up."

--

_Hiro: F33r my sucky, short fanficy skillz!_


End file.
